Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/7
Rozdział VII Zaczęło się to wszystko niepozornym zdarzeniem: Wiedeński Bank Dyskontowy zawiesił wypłaty. W tydzień później związana z bankiem hamburskim spółka transportowa ogłosiła upadłość. Za nią poszły inne firmy. Na giełdzie w New Yorku z przyczyn niewytłumaczonych spadły akcje europejskie. Paryż odpowiedział zwyżką kursu dolara. I wszystko uspokoiło się, zdawało się wracać do stanu normalnego. Tymczasem jednak rozwijało się coś znacznie gorszego. Jak pod jakimś zaklęciem zaczęła spadać konsumpcja we wszystkich niemal krajach jednocześnie. Najlepiej prosperujące przedsiębiorstwa znalazły się w trudnościach płatniczych. Nieskartelizowane fabryki rozpoczęły gwałtowną zniżkę cen. Na porządku dziennym wszystkich niemal parlamentów zjawiły się przedłożenia rządowe o natychmiastowej zwyżce ceł ochronnych. Słowo nadprodukcja wpełzło olbrzymimi czarnymi literami na szpalty dzienników i coraz więcej na nich zajmowało miejsca. I oto posypały się drobne bankructwa. Małe, nic nieznaczące przedsiębiorstwa, firmy, których egzystencja zdawała się nie mieć najmniejszego wpływu na bieg światowego życia gospodarczego, zaczęły znikać jedna po drugiej. Wreszcie zachwiał się i runął Brytyjski Trust Naftowy. Na giełdach powstała panika. Z godziny na godzinę spadały kursy. Paweł Dalcz już tym nie był zaskoczony. Od szeregu miesięcy cały swój wysiłek skierował ku ratowaniu zagrożonych firm. Nie robił tego oczywiście z żadnych względów altruistycznych. Po prostu chodziło o powstrzymanie fali kryzysu, fali, która w razie swobodnego wezbrania runęłaby i na jego własne przedsiębiorstwa, zmiatając je z powierzchni ziemi. Był to istny taniec w płomieniach. W ciągu jednej doby Paweł Dalcz nieraz miewał po trzy i cztery konferencje w różnych stolicach, bił pięściami w stół przed bladymi dyrektorami banków, groził potentatom przemysłu, obiecywał ministrom: – Wytrwać, wytrwać za wszelką cenę. Znajdą się środki zapobiegawcze! Muszą się znaleźć. I przychodziły chwile odprężenia. Niestety, były to tylko chwile. Praca Pawła weszła w stadium gorączki. Nie była to już ta do ostatnich granic intensywna, wytężona, ale równa i pewna w swych decyzjach działalność, lecz walka od wypadku do wypadku, od jednego niespodziewanego ciosu do drugiego, a ciosy sypały się znienacka, za-wzięcie, niepowstrzymanie. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Paweł schudł nie do poznania, jego szare oczy nabrały szklistego wyrazu, a ściągnięte rysy drapieżnych konturów. Tylko swobodny i pełny wiary w siebie uśmiech nie znikał z jego ust. Nie znikł, póki patrzyli nań ludzie, póki tym uśmiechem można było powstrzymać walące się klęski, póki tego uśmiechu czepiały się jak ostatniej deski ratunku najwątlejsze, najbeznadziejniejsze nadzieje słabych, zrezygnowanych, złamanych. A Paweł potrzebował właśnie ich wiary, właśnie zrywał swe nerwy, by nie dopuścić do ostatecznej paniki. Na prawo i na lewo rozdawał gwarancje, przejmował bankrutujące przedsiębiorstwa, sypał kredytami i pożyczkami, przebudowywał, organizował przemysł, banki, trusty i kartele... Lecz lawina kryzysu szła niepowstrzymanie. Wszędzie redukowano płace, zamykano fabryki, zamykano giełdy. Nie pomogły moratoria, na nic nie zdały się wzajemne gwarancje. Wreszcie pękł funt angielski, najmocniejsza waluta świata. Wiadomość przyszła o czwartej nad ranem. Do wielkiej sali konferencyjnej Niemieckiego Związku Przemysłu i Finansów, gdzie właśnie Paweł Dalcz kończył swoje przemówienie, wszedł sekretarz i podał mu depeszę. Na twarzy Pawła nie drgnął ani jeden muskuł: – Panowie – powiedział tylko – otrzymałem wiadomość, wobec której na razie nasza narada traci podstawy aktualności. Proponuję odłożyć ją na dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Ja muszę natychmiast wyjechać. Wśród grobowej ciszy skłonił się i wyszedł z sali. W nocy spadł pierwszy śnieg. Ulice Berlina w tej bieli i ciszy oddychały, zdawało się, najspokojniejszym ze snów. Auto pędziło z zawrotną szybkością. Na wielkim polu lotniska nieco ciemniejszą plamą odcinał się ptasi kształt samolotu. – Wyborna pogoda – powitał go pilot – formalności załatwione, panie prezesie. Paweł zamyślił się i patrząc w ziemię, potrząsnął głową: – Nie polecimy do Londynu. Niech pan przestempluje papiery na Warszawę. Podczas gdy pilot pobiegł spełnić polecenie. Paweł wydał dyspozycje sekretarzowi. Ma czekać nań w Berlinie do jutra wieczór, jeżeliby zaś do tego czasu nie wrócił, ma jechać do Brukseli. Obsługa zapuszczała śmigła. W ich warkocie już wsiadając do kabiny, Paweł krzyknął młodemu człowiekowi do ucha: – Wiedz pan, że wszystko jest jak najpomyślniej. Na spadku funta zarabiam kolosalnie. Możesz pan z tego nie robić tajemnicy przed dziennikarzami. Czy pan rozumie? Sekretarz blady jak trup podniósł nań oczy, w których zakręciły się łzy: – Rozumiem, panie prezesie. Niech pana Bóg prowadzi... Paweł zmarszczył brwi i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Z zewnątrz zdejmowano schodki. W kabinie mechanik przekręcał kontakty, włączając elektryczne ogrzewacze. Samolot był już gotów do startu, gdy pilot zwolnił obroty. Od strony hangarów biegł jakiś człowiek, wymachując rękami. – Depesza do pana Dalcza. Paweł, nie otwierając, wsunął depeszę do kieszeni. Przypomniał ją sobie dopiero, gdy aeroplan oderwał się od ziemi i pochyłym łukiem unosił się nad hangarami. Był to kablogram z New Yorku: „Willis ciężko chory. Zachodzi obawa obłąkania. Przewieziony do sanatorium. Czekam poleceń. – Cormier”. – Zawsze miał słabą głowę – mruknął przez zęby Paweł, lecz nie mogąc w huku motorów dosłyszeć własnego głosu, krzyknął z całych sił: – zawsze miał słabą głowę! Ma szczęście, że dopiero teraz zwariował! Wariat!... Wariat!... Nagle w lustrze naprzeciw ujrzał swoją twarz wykrzywioną dziwnym skurczem. Rzucił na stół zmiętą depeszę, przetarł pięścią oczy i wstał. Za oknami głęboko rozciągały się zaśnieżone pola. Samolot leciał równo i gdyby nie jego drganie, można by nie dostrzec ruchu. Na wschodzie jasny seledyn nieba wpadał w róż, czerwień i wreszcie w soczysty gorący szkarłat. Za chwilę miało wzejść słońce. Lecieli na wysokości mniej więcej dwóch tysięcy metrów. Paweł zasłonił kotarą szklane drzwi od kabiny pilota, zdjął futro i stanął przy drzwiach, przez które tu wszedł. Dźwigowa klamka ustąpiła z lekkim trzaskiem. Przypomniał sobie Loewensteina. Gdy ten po bankructwie wyskoczył w ten sposób nad Pas de Calais, dowodzono, że drzwi zewnętrzne podczas lotu nie mogą się otworzyć ze względu na zbyt silny opór powietrza. A te otwierały się tak łatwo. Biedak Loewenstein musiał na dobitek napocić się. Paweł zaśmiał się i wychylił głowę. Chłodna fala powietrza wdarła się do kabiny, uderzyła w oczy i zatamowała oddech. Stał przez moment bez ruchu, przyglądając się białej mapie plastycznej z wolna przesuwającej się w dole. Na skrzydła padały pierwsze czerwone promienie. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki i spojrzał na zegarek: Przez cztery noce nie zmrużyłem oka – pomyślał. Otulił się pledem i zasypiając przypomniał sobie Willisa. Przyszło mu do głowy, że „Ile de France” odpływa dziś wieczorem do Ameryki, że koniecznie trzeba teraz być w New Yorku, że ostatecznie... Obudziła go nagła cisza i spokój. Otworzył oczy. Z prawej strony ziemia wychylała się nieprawdopodobnie wysoko wystającym talerzem, z lewa jaśniało niebo. Aha, lądowali na zamkniętych motorach. Warszawa. Nie oczekiwano go tu i na lotnisku nie było auta. Posłany chłopak sprowadził taksówkę, zabrało to jednak tyle czasu, że gdy Paweł przyjechał na Ujazdowską, nie zastał już Krystyny. Wcześnie, jak zawsze, udała się do fabryki. Wydał dyspozycje służbie: – Położę się teraz spać, gdy pan Krzysztof wróci, proszę mnie obudzić. Dwie godziny snu w samolocie były niczym, toteż natychmiast zasnął. Gdy otworzył oczy, w pokoju panowała zupełna ciemność. Pomimo to wiedział, że ktoś tu jest. – Czy to ty? – zapytał. – Śpij jeszcze – odpowiedział po pauzie jej głos taki łagodny, taki ciepły, taki spokojny. Nagle uprzytomnił sobie, że jest już noc, że zatem przespał, zmarnował cały dzień. Czemu nie obudziła go wcześniej! Przecie to szaleństwo tracić czas w takiej chwili. Tam na świecie wszystko się wali!... Willis zwariował. Nie odzywając się wyciągnął rękę. Zawsze siadywała tuż przy łóżku na małym niewygodnym taburecie. I teraz nie omylił się. Dłoń jego natrafiła na grubą fałdę miękkiego materiału i spotkała się z jej palcami. – Krzysieńko... – powiedział tak cicho, że mogła tego nie dosłyszeć. Sprawiło mu wręcz niewysłowioną radość to, że oto miał ją przy sobie, że czuł dotyk jej ciepłych, łagodnych, dobrych rąk. – Krzysieńko, jak to dobrze, że tu jesteś – odetchnął – jak to dobrze... Czy wiesz, że William Willis, zdaje się, dostał pomieszania zmysłów?... – Owszem. Czytałam w dziennikach. Nie myśl o tym. Postaraj się jeszcze zasnąć. – Nie. Zapal światło. Czuję się wprawdzie nieludzko zmęczony, ale spać już nie chcę wcale. Która to godzina? – Przed kwadransem biła północ. Zapaliła amplę i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Oczy Pawła szybko przyzwyczaiły się do łagodnego kolorowego światła. Przyglądał się jej smukłej sylwetce, tak wyraźnie rysującej się pod szerokimi fałdami szlafroka, jej subtelnemu profilowi i nieruchomym rysom: – Dawno nie widziałem ciebie – powiedział tonem zdziwienia. Spojrzała nań oczyma, w których była obawa. Zdawało się mu, że Krystyna patrzy nań jakby ze współczuciem i ze strachem. Niewątpliwie musiała zdawać sobie sprawę z katastrofy, która ogarniała jego interesy. – Czy wiesz, że krach funta – zaczął – czy wiesz, że w ogóle... Spokojnie wzięła go za rękę: – Nie myśl teraz o tym – odezwała się prosząco – przez chwilę nie myśl o tym. – To trudno – zaśmiał się krótko. – Tym lepiej, że trudno – odpowiedziała z bladym uśmiechem – zawsze cię pociągały rzeczy trudne. Pewno jesteś głodny. Istotnie głodny był jak wilk. – Jeżeli zechcesz dać mi coś do zjedzenia, będę ci wdzięczny. Tak się zdarzyło, że od przedwczorajszej kolacji nic nie miałem w ustach. – Jakże tak można! – powiedziała z wyrzutem. – Ale ja wstanę – podniósł się. – Nie wstawaj. Przyniosę ci wszystko tu. – Krzysiu – zażartował – podźwigniesz się, jeżeli chcesz zaspokoić mój głód. Nie, chodźmy do jadalni. I tak wszyscy śpią, nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzać. Jadł z wilczym apetytem, pochłaniając istotnie niebywałe ilości. – Jesteś bardzo mizerny – mówiła Krystyna. – Możliwe. – Nigdy cię jeszcze takim nie widziałam. Pod oczyma masz po prostu sińce. – Sińce?... Hm... Tylko sińce?... Widzisz, a Willis zwariował!... Zakryła oczy dłonią i nic nie odpowiedziała. Odezwanie się jego oczywiście było szorstkie i przykre. Za jej ciepło i dobroć płaci jej w ten sposób. Chciał zatrzeć wrażenie ironii, która ją dotknęła, i zaczął mówić. Mówił o Willisie. Właściwie Willis już dawno powinien był palnąć sobie w łeb. Trzeba takiego optymisty jak on, by tak długo wierzyć w możność ratunku. Przed trzema miesiącami był już nędzarzem, nędzarzem dysponującym jeszcze milionami, błyszczącym pełnym światłem, ale już kwalifikującym się do kryminału. Jest to tak, jak z bardzo odległymi gwiazdami: gwiazda gaśnie, a ludzie wciąż widzą, że istnieje. W ten sam sposób powstają wielkie fortuny. Gdy się zjawiają, jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie, gdy nikną, życie ich pozorne wydaje się znacznie dłuższe od istotnego. Paweł umilkł. Wiedział, że na usta Krystyny ciśnie się pytanie: – czy mówisz też o sobie?... Wiedział, że musi jej powiedzieć o swojej klęsce, lecz wprost nie mógł zdobyć się na postawienie kwestii jasno, tak przeraźliwie jasno. – Może byś teraz zasnął? – dotknęła jego ręki, a w jej głosie brzmiało współczucie. – Nie – potrząsnął głową – ale z przyjemnością położę się. Jednak jestem fizycznie bardzo zmęczony. Każdy organizm ma granice wytrzymałości!... Oczywiście fizycznej wytrzymałości. Przeszli do gabinetu i Paweł rozciągnął się na tapczanie, a ona siadła przy nim, na szczęście w ten sposób, że nie mogła wprost nań patrzeć. Leżał dłuższy czas z zamkniętymi powiekami. Wreszcie zaczął mówić: – Więc tak, moja droga, i moja gwiazda... gaśnie. Rozpaczliwe w tym wszystkim jest to, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie przyczyniłem się do tego. Nie zaniedbywałem niczego, przewidziałem wszystko. A jeżeli nie mogłem przewidzieć czegoś, co jest po prostu jakimś zbiorowym szałem, jeżeli nie miałem dość sił, by powstrzymać masową panikę, stanowczo nie mam prawa siebie o to oskarżać. Psychoza tłumu jest takim samym kataklizmem, jak trzęsienie ziemi czy orkan. Psychoza kryzysu. A przecie nikt chyba lepiej ode mnie nie wie, że naprawdę żadnego kryzysu nie ma!... Absurd! Maligna ekonomistów! Świat nadal pozostaje bogatym przedsiębiorstwem, nie ubyło mu przecież ani bogactw naturalnych, ani konsumentów tych bogactw. Klientela nie tylko się nie zmniejszyła, lecz rośnie wciąż i, do licha, jest jej dwa i pół miliarda głów, dwa i pół miliarda brzuchów, które chcą być pełne i które tak łatwo nakarmić! Słowo kryzys powinno być przeniesione do wyłącznego użytku psychiatrów, bo nie ma i być nie może kryzysu gospodarczego, bywają tylko kryzysy zdrowego sensu! Opętania zbiorowe! Lęgnie się taka hydra w tępych mózgach różnych władców dzisiejszego życia publicznego i opanowuje stado! Szaleńcy podnoszą cła, obniżają płace, równoważą swoje bezmyślne budżety. Kręcą się jak pies w pogoni za własnym ogonem. Nie rozumieją, że są proste i jasne prawa, rządzące życiem, że dość oderwać wzrok od ogona, którego nigdy nie złapią, a zobaczą te prawa w całej ich wyrazistości. Oni wolą palić miliony ton zboża, by utrzymać ceny! Wolą wystawiać karabiny maszynowe przeciw głodującym bezrobotnym, dla których to zboże byłoby ratunkiem. Arytmetyka wariatów: tracą zboże, tracą pieniądze na kule karabinowe, tracą ręce robocze, tracą konsumentów, a zyskują samowystarczalność gospodarczą, czyli standaryzowaną nędzę i nieustanną groźbę rewolucji! Zapalił papierosa i nerwowo odrzucił zapałkę: – Szaleństwo! – To prawda – nieśmiało odezwała się Krystyna – ale jakież się środki zaradcze? – Jakie? – wybuchnął – jakie?... Przede wszystkim zamknąć tych wszystkich kacyków w domach wariatów! Skrępować, uniemożliwić im decydowanie o rzeczach, których nie są w stanie ogarnąć. Pomyśl tylko, jak się przedstawia dzisiejszy świat: wyobraź sobie wielkie przedsiębiorstwo, w którym kilkuset dyrektorów działa sobie na złość. Jest to, dajmy na to, wielki dom handlowy. Dział manufaktury na razie nie ma obrotu i nie posiada gotówki, by zapłacić swoich pracowników. Przeprowadza redukcję, głodzi ich, bo wie, że z działu żywnościowego nie dostanie niczego na kredyt, ani z działu pieniężnego ani grosza pożyczki. By wyśrubować ceny na manufakturę, niszczy swoje zapasy, a pracownicy z działu żywnościowego chodzić muszą teraz półnago, bo nie stać ich na ubranie. O takim przedsiębiorstwie każdy przeciętnie rozsądny człowiek powiedziałby, że jest ponurą groteską, ale gdy ten sam człowiek czytuje codziennie pisma z wiadomościami o identycznie mądrej gospodarce państw i klik kapitalistów – ma całkiem poważną minę. Powiada, że są to „zjawiska ekonomiczne”, zamiast powiedzieć, że są to po prostu opłakane wyniki głupiej gospodarki, skutki dopuszczenia nieudolnych ludzi do kierowania poszczególnymi działami. Cały sekret polega na fatalnej dystrybucji dóbr. Oczywiście byłoby równym nonsensem twierdzić, że można je porozdzielać z matematyczną ścisłością, że każdy powinien otrzymać dokładnie tyle samo co inny. – Któż zatem może dokonać takiej racjonalnej dystrybucji? – Kto?... – Tak, kto? Jaka instancja, jaka władza? Paweł przetarł oczy ręką i milczał przez chwilę: – Gdyby mi dali jeszcze dwa, trzy, najwyżej cztery lata czasu... Pytasz, kto?... Ktoś, kto osiągnął możność dyktowania innym, dyktowania wszystkim. Władzę taką dają tylko pieniądze. Wiele ich na to trzeba mieć, bardzo wiele. Trzeba móc przygnieść ich ciężarem wolę innych, przerazić świat swoim bogactwem... Wówczas osiąga się możność panowania, władania, rozrządzania. Bez insygniów, bez tytułów, bez pisanych praw taki człowiek ogarnia całość... I aż ręce chce się gryźć z bólu, gdy się pomyśli, że było się już na najprostszej drodze do tego celu, że omal sięgało się doń, że jeszcze niewielki ułamek czasu, a posiadłbym potęgę, jakiej ziemia dotychczas nie znała!... Ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiały chrapliwym echem w pustych pokojach i zaległa cisza. Nie patrzył teraz na Krystynę, nie widział jej, zapomniał o jej obecności. – Pawle – odezwała się prawie szeptem. – Chcesz zapytać, czy dam się złamać, czy opuszczę ręce? W jego pytaniu była gniewna niechęć. – Nie, Pawle, chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy już wszystko stracone? Podparł się na łokciu i powiedział dobitnie: – Tak źle nie jest. Stracony tylko rozpęd, inercja, no i prawie wszystkie kapitały, ale pozostało najważniejsze: wola dalszej walki i pewność zwycięstwa. Zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Starał się stąpać najciężej, by na grubym dywanie przecież dosłyszeć własne kroki: – Tak, tak, tak – powtarzał – pewność zwycięstwa, pewność zwycięstwa... Nie pozostanę bezsilny, zdeptany przez tłum uciekających tchórzów, nie, po stokroć nie... Zatrzymał się przed nią i zaciskając pięści zasyczał: – Jeszcze żyję, jeszcze żyję, jeszcze to bydło przekona się, że Paweł Dalcz nie da się stratować! – Rozumiem cię, Pawle – błagalnie chwyciła go za ręce – rozumiem, ale nie męcz się tak, nie przepalaj. Uspokój się teraz i siądź przy mnie. Ja cię bez słów zrozumiem... Wstała i tuląc się doń, głaskała jego twarz rękami. Z wolna powracał do równowagi. Usiadł prawie bezwładnie i coś w rodzaju uśmiechu zjawiło się na wykrzywionych i jeszcze rozedrganych wargach: – Nie dziw się i nie gniewaj na mnie, Krysieńko, że przy tobie popadam w taki stan nerwowy, ale widzisz... dla wszystkich mam zawsze tyle pogody... Tylko przed tobą mogę... tylko przed tobą chcę, muszę być szczery... – Mój ty kochany, mój ty najdroższy – szeptała, wtulając usta w jego włosy. Poczuł dziwne słodkie ciepło tej dziewczyny, poczuł stokroć wyraźniej niż dotychczas to, że przecie była mu jedyną bliską istotą... Jedyną, i teraz dopiero pojął ogrom tego słowa... Gdyby tam, nad zaśnieżonymi polami... Na miły Bóg, przecie to nie obeszłoby nikogo! absolutnie nikogo!... Kiwaliby głowami, w obojętnej ciekawości „wyczytywaliby druk z dzienników i tyle... A ona?... Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej oczy. – Ty... moja... – powiedział i uczuł w gardle skurcz, jakiego nie znał dotychczas. Z wielkich czarnych oczu padały nań łzy. Nie pojmował, co się z nim dzieje. Skądś, z głębi piersi rozpływał się po całym ciele drżący prąd krwi jakby innej, jakby gorętszej, jakby pijanej... Mózg zdawał się mroczyć, a w ustach przejmował smak cierpkiej, nieznanej słodyczy. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy nie podlegał takim uczuciom, nigdy nie popadał w tak dziwny stan obezwładnienia. Na czoło, na policzki padały duże ciepłe łzy. Bał się poruszyć, jakby się bał utracić bodaj jedną z tych kropel, które padały z jej otwartych szeroko oczu. To jest słabość, to jest upadek sił – nawijały się z trudem myśli – to jest mój wróg... Jednak nie umiał wyzwolić się spod uroku tej ciszy. – Pawle – bezgłośnie poruszały się jej wargi – kochasz mnie, Pawle... Powiedz, że mnie kochasz... Z wolna, z jakąś skupioną powagą objął ją ramieniem i ściskał coraz mocniej, coraz mocniej, aż do bólu... – Kocham, kocham cię, jedyna... Ty jesteś moja... Nagle olśnieniem uderzyło go wypowiedziane słowo: moja. Pojął jego niezmierną wartość, nieocenione znaczenie tego absolutnego posiadania. Należała doń przecie każdą swą myślą, każdym nerwem. Wiedział to od dawna, lecz pojął dopiero w tej chwili, w tej chwili, gdy uświadomił sobie, czym jest dla reszty ludzi, czym stanie się dla świata po swoim upadku, czym stanie się dla samego siebie... – Nicość! Znowu nicość. Wyraz ten zelektryzował go. Nie, nie może upaść. Trzeba rzucić się w to piekło i zwyciężyć, trzeba bodaj zdychając z utraty sił, dobrnąć do brzegu. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Tak, nie wszystko... Wiedeń jutro wpłaci trzy miliony, to można rzucić na szalę, wprawdzie szala nie drgnie od tego pyłku, ale istnieją przecie dalsze możliwości, są dłużnicy, którzy muszą mu przyjść z pomocą, ba, są wierzyciele, którzy powinni zrozumieć, że jego klęska równa się ich klęsce, że jeszcze trzeba walczyć!... To przecie jasne! Ścisnął dłoń Krystyny. Nie chciał jej przekonywać, ale musiał powiedzieć jej to wszystko, pragnął, by i z jej ust padło potwierdzenie jego wiary, wierzył, że sam siebie przez to umocni w przeświadczeniu o trzeźwości własnego sądu. – Poczekaj, poczekaj – gniótł jej rękę – nie płacz tak nade mną. Jutro od rana wrócę do roboty. Nie jestem jeszcze ostatecznym rozbitkiem. Nie przegrałem ostatniej stawki. Jeszcze nie koniec gry. Patrz, mam przeciw sobie chaos, bezrozumny żywioł, a ja wciąż jestem świadomy własnych sił i środków. Potrafię utrzymać się na powierzchni, bo muszę, bo chcę! Zaczął wyliczać z jakimś gorączkowym spokojem, z jakąś zaciekłą nerwową systematycznością szansę, które mógł jeszcze wyzyskać, ewentualności, które mogłyby być uwzględnione, ludzi, na których prawdopodobnie należałoby wywrzeć nacisk. Po każdym nowym argumencie wpatrywał się w jej oczy, błagając o błysk wiary, o iskrę nadziei, która by go rozpłomieniła znowu. I z każdym zdaniem bardziej tracił wiarę we własne słowa. W wielkich czarnych oczach było tylko ciepłe bezlitosne współczucie. Gdy wreszcie umilkł, otoczyła ramieniem jego głowę i powiedziała: – Nie, Pawle, nie. – Ależ dlaczego, dlaczego nie?! – wybuchnął. – Pawle, gdybyś słyszał własny głos, gdybyś widział swoją twarz, swoje oczy!... Nie, Pawle. Nie mogę ciebie zrozumieć. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego chcesz ponownie zatapiać się w ten szlam. Tak trzeźwo umiesz patrzeć na życie, a nie chcesz spojrzeć w oczy samemu sobie. Jesteś zmęczony. Pawle, jesteś strasznie zmęczony. Chcesz dać się zaszczuć im wszystkim, chcesz zniszczyć się do ostatniego włókna. Nie, Pawle. Nie wolno ci zrobić tego. Spójrz śmiało na siebie i powiedz szczerze, czy tak wygląda zwycięzca, czy z takimi nerwami człowiek rozsądny ma prawo rzucać się do walki, do walki, którą przecie zawsze będziesz mógł rozpocząć na nowo, gdy wrócą ci siły, chociażby tylko fizyczne. Pawle, przecie jesteś teraz tylko cieniem samego siebie. A kiedyś, kiedyś znowu wrócisz, jeżeli... jeżeli w dalszym ciągu w tym będziesz widział swoje szczęście, swoje straszne szczęście... Nie, Pawle. Nie proszę cię o łaskę dla siebie, nie roszczę sobie prawa do przekonywania cię. Chcę tylko, byś uznał rzeczywistość. Sam mówisz, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, że da się z katastrofy wycofać znaczne kapitały. Odpocznij. Tymczasem ustanie kryzys, poprawią się koniunktury... Odpocznij. Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem: – Odpocząć? Jak mogę odpocząć?... – Zostawić rzeczy własnemu biegowi, na pewien... – Cha, cha, cha, własnemu biegowi! – przerwał – a czy wiesz, na czym ten własny bieg będzie polegać?... Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przy ogłoszeniu bankructwa tych setek moich firm wyjdzie na jaw fikcyjność ich kapitałów, fałsze bilansowe, bezwartościowość wielu portfeli, fałszerstwo wielu depozytów? Czy myślisz, że na pokrycie pasywów aktywa wystarczą bodaj w czwartej części, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy większość moich papierów utraciła trzy czwarte wartości?... I ja mam odpocząć! Wziął ją za ramiona i nie wiedząc, co robi, gniótł je w dłoniach. – Oczywiście odpocznę: w więzieniu! Zamkną mnie jak parszywego psa i będą miesiącami gnębić mnie zeznaniami, śledztwem i całą tą swoją aparaturą do tortur. Tak tylko mogę odpocząć. Rozumiesz?... Mam dwa wyjścia, albo próbować ratunku pomimo wszystko, wbrew nawet zdrowemu sensowi, albo zdecydować się na ostateczną klęskę i więzienie. Zakrył rękami oczy i siedział nieruchomy. – Jest jeszcze jedno wyjście – po dłuższej pauzie odezwała się Krystyna. – Co?– podniósł na nią wzrok – jeszcze jedno?... Ano tak, oczywiście: palnąć sobie w łeb... Nawet przez chwilę myślałem o tym wyjściu. Podczas lotu z Berlina do Warszawy... – Ja o tym nie myślałam wcale. Jest przecie znacznie prostsze wyjście. – Zapaść się w ziemię? – zapytał z niecierpliwą ironią. – Właśnie – spojrzała nań spokojnie – właśnie to, Pawle. Świat jest tak duży, zawsze można znaleźć gdzieś taki kąt, w którym można się ukryć. – Żartujesz. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, moja droga, co się będzie działo po takim zniknięciu! Postawią na nogi całą policję, spuszczą z łańcuchów tysiące psów i detektywów, wyznaczą największe nagrody, poty będą szarpać, aż mnie znajdą, przetrząsną niebo i ziemię. Będą musieli. Zmusi ich do tego wrzask opinii publicznej, która będzie się domagała głowy największego oszusta, jakiego znał świat. Pomyśl tylko: zechcą zwalić na mnie winę całego kryzysu, niezbędny będzie dla nich ten kozioł ofiarny. Nie, najdroższa, nie ma takiego wyjścia. Trzeba wrócić. Napoleon wrócił z Elby... – Ale on wracał z wiarą w siebie i pomimo to przegrał – z goryczą dokończyła Krystyna. Paweł rozłożył ręce i opuścił głowę. W duchu całkowicie przyznawał jej rację: na ten raz walka była przegrana, nie wierzył we własne siły, czuł się obezwładniony walącym się nań chaosem. – Jednakże – odezwała się po chwili – jednakże uważam, że przeceniasz niebezpieczeństwo. Wielu ukrywa się całymi latami z zupełnym powodzeniem. Nie wątpię, że wszystko zależy tu od inteligencji, sprytu, dokładnego obmyślenia planu. A przecież nikt chyba genialniej od ciebie nie może tego zrobić!... O, Pawle, trzeba tylko, żebyś chciał, żebyś postanowił. Pomyśl, Pawle, że przez całe życie dotychczas goniłeś za czymś, co ci wydawało się twoim szczęściem, że zdolny byłeś do największych, najheroiczniejszych wysiłków dla jego zdobycia. A teraz, kiedy nareszcie możesz, kiedy wprost zmuszony jesteś zrobić próbę znalezienia tego szczęścia gdzie indziej, odtrącasz myśl o nim. Powiedz sam, czy żyłeś dla siebie?... Żyłeś dla swych namiętności, dla czegoś, co było tylko odbiciem, skutkiem, odzwierciedleniem twej pasji w świecie innych ludzi. Nic nie robiłeś dla siebie, dla człowieka, dla mężczyzny, dla istoty zagłuszonej przez hałas walki. A przecież ta istota nie została zabita. Wiem, bo ją w tobie kocham, bo jej pragnę, bo ją czuję... Pawle! Nie odzywałam się, nie chciałam być ci najmniejszą przeszkodą w pogoni za tym obcym mi, zawziętym, zimnym szczęściem. Ale dziś, dziś daj mi prawo, pozwól mi zażądać od ciebie głosu dla mojej miłości, dla naszej miłości, bo i ty przecie mnie kochasz, bo nie ma na ziemi bliższych sobie istnień niż my dwoje, chociaż robiłeś wszystko, by tego nie widzieć. Pawle! Pozwól mi spróbować dać ci to szczęście, w które ja wierzę, podaruj mi siebie, ofiaruj. Nie wyciągałam po ciebie rąk wówczas, gdy mogły ci być zawadą, gdy byłeś zwycięzcą, ale teraz pozwól mnie dać ci inne, stokroć głębsze zwycięstwo, prawdziwie istotne: radość!... A jeżeli nie chcesz jej dla siebie, miejże odrobinę litości, odrobinę dobroci dla mnie. Daj mi ją! Dla mnie świat – to ty, dla mnie szczęście – to ty. Ofiaruj mi siebie, Pawle! Ja żadnego szczęścia nie zaznałam, żadnej radości, i teraz błagam cię o nie, Pawle, Pawle!... Całowała jego ręce i łzy jej spływały po bladych policzkach. Pod wpływem jej słów Paweł siedział zahipnotyzowany i gryzł wargi. W czaszce jego tłukły się myśli: gdyby nawet chciał, gdyby ona miała rację... Ale jak, jak? Przecie nie ma sposobu!... – Znikniemy – mówiła – ukryjemy się przed ludźmi, będziemy żyli tylko dla siebie. Będzie pogoda i cisza, i my. Nic nie zamąci nam radości, nie rozłączy naszych rąk. Znajdziemy sobie takie zacisze. A jeżeli... jeżeli kiedykolwiek zapragniesz znowu świata... wrócisz doń. Przysięgam, że nie będę usiłowała zatrzymać cię ani jednym słowem! Wierzę jednak, że nie zechcesz, że zrozumiesz, co znaczy prawdziwe szczęście, które przecie nie leży gdzieś poza tobą samym, lecz tkwi w twoim wnętrzu!... Spotkały się ich oczy i Krystyna zawołała radośnie: – O, Pawle!... Dziękuję ci! Dziękuję! Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wybuchnęła łkaniem. Tulił ją do piersi. Odczuwał coś zupełnie nowego, coś całkiem nieznanego, czego nie umiał nazwać, a co teraz właśnie zawarte było w jego ramionach, wstrząsnęło łkaniem, coś bardzo istotnego, najbardziej cennego, czego nie chciałby wyrzec się za żadną cenę. I dziwne. Dokładnie przecie zdawał sobie sprawę z klęski, która nań się zwaliła, z nieprawdopodobnej trudności jakiegokolwiek ratunku, przekreślenia wszystkiego, co było treścią życia, a przecie ogarniał go niezwykły ciepły spokój, jakiś dosyt świadomej pogody. – No, uspokój się, Krzysieńko, uspokój... Już dobrze, dobrze... – Kochany, jedyny... – Już dobrze – głaskał jej włosy – dobrze. Noc jest późna. Idź, zaśnij. A śpij spokojnie. Pomyślę o tym i może jakiś sposób znajdę. – Na pewno znajdziesz, na pewno! – zapewniała go żarliwie. – Dobranoc, najdroższa. Odprowadził ją i wrócił do gabinetu. Długo chodził od ściany do ściany miarowym krokiem. Gdy siadł do biurka, świtało już na dworze. Szybko przeglądał notatki. Z Warszawy nie da się prawdopodobnie nic wyciągnąć. Pierwsza rata pożyczki płatna jest dopiero za dwa miesiące, a o źródłach prywatnych nie było co nawet marzyć. To samo było z Rzymem. Gdyby zaproponował rządowi włoskiemu jakikolwiek rabat za przyśpieszenie wpłaty, wywołałby tym naturalnie podejrzenie. Tu i ówdzie dałoby się wyciągnąć jakieś drobniejsze kwoty, lecz na gotówkę można było liczyć tylko w Austrii. Jutro właśnie muszą przekazać mu trzy miliony dolarów. Może zatem podnieść je sam. To nikogo nie zdziwi. W Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych same śmiecie. Efektywną walutą nie zbierze się ponad pół miliona. I oto wszystko. Matce zostawi sto kilkadziesiąt tysięcy złotych, jeżeli uda mu się wydusić taką kwotę z Centrali Eksportowej. O siódmej rano, gdy zadzwonił na służącego, dowiedział się, że „pan Krzysztof już wyjechał do fabryki, bo myślał, że pan prezes śpi”. Paweł kazał podać śniadanie i wytelefonował Blumkiewicza, z którym zamknął się na długą rozmowę. Około południa pojechał do fabryki. Gdyby nie konieczność, wolałby tam nie pokazywać się. Myśl, że on właśnie wciągnął Zakłady Przemysłowe Braci Dalcz w wir, z którego nie można już ich wydobyć, była dziwnie dlań przykra. Ginęło przecie jednocześnie wiele, częstokroć potężniejszych przedsiębiorstw, ginął Trust Kauczukowy i bank w Brukseli, a jednak nieuchronna klęska, wisząca nad tymi starymi murami, była dlań najdotkliwsza. Zjawienie się Pawła w fabryce wywołało sensację, od bardzo dawna nie widziano go tu, a wszystkie ważniejsze sprawy, w których nie mógł rozstrzygać naczelny dyrektor, prezes załatwiał korespondencją. Jego osobiste przybycie musiało się wiązać z jakimś wyjątkowo ważnym dla życia fabrycznego zdarzeniem. I zdarzenie istotnie było ważne: dymisja dotychczasowego dyrektora naczelnego, pana Krzysztofa Dalcza, i nominacja nowego, pana inżyniera Kraszewicza. W gabinecie miała miejsce, jak zapewniano, burzliwa scena między stryjecznymi braćmi, przy czym pan prezes wyraził niezadowolenie z gospodarki pana Krzysztofa i udzielił mu dymisji. Holder, którego pan prezes wezwał do gabinetu i któremu dyktował nominację dla inżyniera Kraszewicza, mógł to osobiście potwierdzić. W pół godziny później lakoniczny okólnik nowego naczelnego dyrektora zawiadamiał szefów poszczególnych działów o zaszłej zmianie. Pan Krzysztof widocznie czuł się bardzo dotknięty bezwzględnością stryjecznego brata, gdyż natychmiast wyjechał z fabryki, oświadczając sekretarzowi Holderowi, iż dziś jeszcze udaje się do Krakowa do matki, dokąd prosi kierować listy dla siebie, jeżeliby jakie nadeszły. Natomiast prezes kazał zwołać szefów i wygłosił do nich bardzo ostre przemówienie, zaznaczając, że żadnego kryzysu nie ma, że fabryce nic nie grozi, a tylko dotychczasowe nieudolne kierownictwo i niedbalstwo pracowników przynosiło straty. Jadąc do Centrali Eksportowej Paweł był zupełnie zadowolony z siebie. Przed chwilą odegrana komedia gwarantowała bezpieczeństwo Krystyny. Po ostatecznym krachu zaczęliby szukać stryjecznego brata głównego winowajcy, podejrzewając, że znikli razem. Teraz zaś, usuwając Krystynę z widowni i pozostawiając świadków wzajemnego ostrego konfliktu, Paweł mógł się spodziewać, że do odszukania Krystyny nikt nie będzie przywiązywał większego znaczenia. Zresztą jej ślady urwą się na Krakowie. Półprzytomnej pani Teresie zdoła ona dostatecznie przekonywująco wmówić, że wyjeżdża do Rosji Sowieckiej. Zakonnicom w klasztorze, gdzie pani Teresa mieszka, pokaże nawet paszport z sowiecką wizą. To zupełnie wystarczy. W Centrali pomimo najusilniejszych starań nie mógł wydębić ponad sto tysięcy złotych. Zastój ją pierwszą uderzył po kieszeni i dużo trudu kosztowało Pawła, by Kolbuszewskiego przekonać, że trzeba być dobrej myśli. Jeszcze bardziej przykra była rozmowa z matką. Pani Józefina nie mogła nic zrozumieć i trzeba było zrezygnować z próby wytłumaczenia jej sytuacji. Niepodobna zaś było wtajemniczać ją we wszystko, zważywszy naiwność staruszki. Ograniczył się też do zakomunikowania jej, że prawdopodobnie zbankrutuje i że wówczas nie zostanie mu innego wyjścia poza palnięciem sobie w łeb. Na jej przerażone okrzyki odpowiedział, że w każdym razie zostawia u pewnej zaufanej osoby pieniądze dla niej, kwotę, która powinna wystarczyć jej do końca życia. Nie należy jednak do tego nikomu absolutnie przyznawać się, gdyż pieniądze wówczas jej odbiorą. – W razie mojej śmierci otrzyma je mama natychmiast – zakończył – ale pod warunkiem, że zastosuje się bezwzględnie do wskazówek pana Blumkiewicza. Zdążył jeszcze do domu przed wyjazdem Krystyny. Podróżne sportowe ubranie jeszcze bardziej uwydatniało kształtność jej postaci. Była podniecona i z trudem hamowała objawy radości. Wszystko wydawało się jej teraz już załatwione. – Wiesz, Pawle – mówiła ściskając jego ręce – że wszystko uda się wybornie. O, ja wiedziałam, że jeżeli tylko zechcesz, zawsze znajdziesz sposób ratunku. – Dziewczyno – reflektował ją – jesteśmy zaledwie w początku, nie kuśże losu! – O, niczego się nie boję. I wiesz co?... To przecie wcale nie będzie twoją klęską! Wówczas, gdy wszyscy będą myśleli, że skończyłeś rachunki z życiem ostatecznym deficytem, że przegrałeś i sam sobie wymierzyłeś sprawiedliwość, ty będziesz zawsze miał możność powrotu. O, Pawle, wszystko będzie dobrze... Jakaż ja jestem szczęśliwa!... Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Sam widział piętrzące się trudności, które mogą uniemożliwić wykonanie ryzykownego planu. W miarę zbliżania się godziny odejścia pociągu coraz niespokojniej spoglądał na zegarek. Należało liczyć się z potknięciem się zaraz na początku. Paszporty mogły wydać się w konsulacie belgijskim podejrzane. Ktokolwiek mógł na fotografii poznać Pawła, chociaż zdjęcie było wyjątkowo doń niepodobne. Może Blumkiewicz został już aresztowany, może... Na szczęście zdążył w porę, paszporty nie wzbudziły niczyich podejrzeń, wszystkie wizy były w porządku. Dokumenty stwierdzały tożsamość obywateli belgijskich państwa Marcelego i Katarzyny Duval, prawowitego małżeństwa, utrzymującego się z własnych funduszów. Krystyna starannie ukryła swój paszport na dnie walizki. Była bardzo ciekawa, w jaki sposób Blumkiewicz zdołał je uzyskać, lecz na opowiadanie nie tylko nie było czasu, lecz i Blumkiewicz czuł się osłabiony nerwowo do tego stopnia, że tylko bezsilnie machnął ręką, niezdolny do mówienia. Dla ostrożności Paweł nie odprowadzał Krystyny na pociąg. Zresztą sam musiał przygotować się do podróży. Początkowo zamierzał spalić wszystkie papiery, które z chwilą krachu oczywiście znajdą się w rękach władz. Zrezygnował jednak z tego. Należałoby również zniszczyć całe laboratorium, służące do podrabiania dokumentów, wielkie zapasy najróżnorodniejszych pieczęci, no i drukarenkę. Poza tym podobne kompromitujące pracownie miał także i w kilku innych miastach. Na usunięcie wszystkiego nie starczyłoby zatem czasu i lepiej było zostawić to ku tym większej zgrozie ludzkości. Nie bez satysfakcji myślał o tym monstrualnym skandalu, jaki rozpocznie się po jego śmierci. Grzebanie w jego spuściźnie zajmie światu dobrych parę miesięcy. Właściwie mówiąc dzienniki na tej sensacji zrobią porządne pieniądze i powinny by wypłacić mu grubą prowizję! Najbardziej cieszyła jednak Pawła myśl, że wielu idiotów, wierzących w dogmaty bezwzględnych wartości, jego własna afera „najuczciwszego człowieka świata” przekona może wreszcie, że jedyną istotną wartością jest nasze przeświadczenie, że każda prawda ma sens wyłącznie subiektywny. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie zostawić czegoś w rodzaju testamentu, zapisującego ludzkości coś znacznie cenniejszego niż fikcyjne miliardy: receptę na ich zdobywanie! Jeżeli porzucił tę myśl, to po pierwsze dlatego, że nic go ludzkość nie obchodziła, a po drugie gdzieś na dnie tliła się w nim przecież nadzieja, że kiedyś zjawi się znów na arenie, kiedyś, kiedy zapomną o Pawle Dalczu i z równą gotowością będą mogli przyjąć pana Marcelego Duval! Przed wieczorem wraz z Blumkiewiczem, który dość często towarzyszył mu w charakterze sekretarza, odleciał do Wiednia. Blumkiewicz nie cierpiał podróży samolotem, gdyż zawsze odchorowywał najkrótsze dystansy. W wypadkach jednak, gdy Paweł musiał mieć przy sobie kogoś absolutnie godnego zaufania, rad nierad trzeba było mu towarzyszyć. A tym razem, tym... ostatnim razem, równało się to konieczności. Telegraficzne zamówienie hotelowego apartamentu dla Pawła Dalcza odniosło przewidziany skutek. Już na lotnisku czekali dwaj dziennikarze, a w hallu hotelowym zebrało się ich kilkunastu. Zwłaszcza w ostatnich czasach powtarzało się to stale. Zwykły czytelnik gazet, gnębiony kryzysem, domagał się od swoich dzienników oceny położenia gospodarczego, otuchy lub po prostu przepowiedni, pochodzących z najmiarodajniejszych ust wielkich finansistów, przemysłowców, milionerów. A któż mógł być miarodajniejszy niż sam Paweł Dalcz, potentat trzęsący gospodarstwem świata, bogacz, jakiego dotychczas nie znała Europa, geniusz ekonomiczny, który zaćmił wszystkich amerykańskich miliarderów, ba, stał się dumą starego kontynentu. Co on myśli o kryzysie, jak zamierza z nim walczyć, jakie widzi środki zaradcze, czy może sam jest jego sprawcą dla jakichś dalszych celów, niezrozumiałych dla zwykłego śmiertelnika? Jak wygląda, jaką ma minę, po minie można wnioskować o stanie jego interesów, a jego interesy to przecie byt milionów ludzi! Jak się zachowa, czy zechce udzielić wywiadu, co powie? Niektórzy z dziennikarzy znali już Blumkiewicza i zaraz go zaatakowali. Blumkiewicz jednak milczał uparcie, a po upływie kwadransa oznajmił, że prezes Dalcz udzieli prasie zbiorowego wywiadu, który wywoła wielką sensację. I rzeczywiście po spożyciu kolacji prezes Dalcz zjawił się w czytelni hotelowej. Wyglądał dość mizernie, sam zresztą na początku zaznaczył, że jest przemęczony i dlatego prosi, aby go nie nużono pytaniami, a zadowolono się tym, co powie. Wszystkie głowy pochyliły się nad notesami, ołówki gorączkowo zapisywały każde słowo. – Kryzys obecny nie jest, według mego zdania – mówił dobitnie Paweł – wynikiem procesu organicznego, lecz zamętem, wywołanym przez dojście do kulminacyjnego punktu nieodpowiedzialnej polityki gospodarczej różnych państw. Jest wynikiem rozprzężenia psychicznego w masach i braku kierownictwa u góry. Oczywiście, obecne przesilenie ekonomiczne przyniesie i zostawi po sobie znaczne straty, oczywiście, wiele przedsiębiorstw nie zdoła podnieść się z dzisiejszej ruiny. Nie należy jednak przesadzać. Całość struktury gospodarczej zostanie zachowana. Twierdzę z całym naciskiem, że większość jest do uratowania i uratowana będzie. Zależy to od opanowania sytuacji przez czynniki najbardziej zainteresowane. Opanowanie takie może polegać jedynie na udzieleniu pomocy organizmom najsłabszym i poddaniu kontroli niepoczytalnych odruchów doraźnych, w rodzaju ceł prohibicyjnych, stosowanych przez ulegające panice niektóre rządy, w rodzaju ukrywania kapitałów, co jest specjalnością niektórych banków. Jutro wyjeżdżam do Paryża. Tam też przybędą zaproszeni przeze mnie reprezentanci sfer gospodarczych z różnych krajów, z którymi mam nadzieję ustalić środki zaradcze. A teraz przechodzę do spraw skonkretyzowanych. Upoważniam panów do podania w prasie decyzji Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych, jeżeli chodzi o pożyczkę, o którą od dłuższego czasu zabiega rząd niemiecki. Doszedłem do przekonania, że większy zastrzyk gotówki w tym miejscu Europy radykalnie przyczyni się do powstrzymania kryzysu. Kwota pożyczki na razie wynosić będzie czterysta milionów marek. Paweł zrobił pauzę i udając, że nie spostrzega ogromnego zdziwienia, zakończył: – Dalsze plany Banku i własne uzależniam od wyników narad paryskich, do których przywiązuję wielkie znaczenie. – Czy pan prezes równie wielkie żywi nadzieje? – z niedowierzaniem zapytał jeden z dziennikarzy. – Oczywiście. Pozostawienie spraw ich własnemu biegowi byłoby szaleństwem i nie wątpię, że mój pogląd spotka się z należytym oddźwiękiem. – A jeżeli nie? – rzucił wyzywająco inny dziennikarz. Paweł zmarszczył brwi: – Nie przewiduję tego. – Jednakże, panie prezesie? – Ha – wzruszył ramionami Paweł – równałoby się to podpisaniu wyroku śmierci na wiele... hm... na wiele najmocniejszych przedsiębiorstw, doprowadziłoby do katastrofy, jakiej jeszcze ludzkość nie widziała. Powtarzam jednak, że osobiście jestem najlepszej myśli. Znowu posypały się pytania, lecz Paweł potrząsnął głową i powiedział: – Wybaczcie, panowie, ale to wszystko, co mogłem wam powiedzieć. Dziękuję i żegnam. Wyszedł uśmiechnięty z podniesioną głową. W ustach czuł gorycz i palce ściskały mu się kurczowo. Wszystko, co mówił, mogło być prawdą jeszcze przed dwoma miesiącami. Dziś nawet żaden z tych dziennikarzy nie podzielał jego rzekomej wiary w możność powstrzymania rosnącego chaosu. Istotnie, jeszcze z Warszawy rozesłał telegraficzne wezwania do kilku grubszych ryb z City, Amsterdamu i Zurychu, zapraszając je na rozmowę do Paryża. Sam jednak wątpił, czy w ogóle przyjadą. Zresztą to już było mu najzupełniej obojętne. Chodziło mu przecie wyłącznie o stworzenie warunków, które usprawiedliwiłyby samobójstwo. Jutro cała prasa światowa poda czarnym drukiem dzisiejszy wywiad. Uśmiechał się na myśl, co też powiedzą na to finansiści, dobrze rozumiejący sytuację. Orzekną, że Paweł Dalcz zwariował. Przecie doskonale wiedzą, że nie tylko o czterystu milionach marek, lecz nawet o czterdziestu nie mogłoby teraz być mowy. Tłumy jednak uwierzą. Wszystkie pozory będą przemawiały za zupełnie logiczną koncepcją: wierzył w możność uratowania swego majątku, a z chwilą gdy mu odmówiono pomocy, nie miał innego wyjścia poza samobójstwem. Taką też tezę będzie musiało przyjąć śledztwo. Na żadne wątpliwości nie zostanie tu miejsca. Pomimo wszystko Paweł nie spał tej nocy. Przemęczone nerwy nie chciały pogodzić się z decyzją powziętą przez mózg, z decyzją, której skutkiem w naturze takiej jak Pawła powinien być przecie spokój. Nazajutrz bez żadnych trudności został przyjęty przez ministra skarbu i otrzymał trzy miliony dolarów, stanowiących ratę długu rządu austriackiego w Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych. To, że zażądał wypłaty w banknotach, nie zdziwiło nikogo, gdyż w ostatnich czasach każdy wolał mieć do czynienia z efektywną walutą. Po południu odlecieli do Paryża. Należało przewidywać, że po wywiadzie podanym w prasie na lotnisku będą go oczekiwali dziennikarze francuscy, pokazywanie się którym byłoby teraz wysoce ryzykowne dla całego planu. Dlatego Paweł kazał pilotowi wylądować na wschodnim krańcu lotniska i stąd odjechał pierwszą spotkaną taksówką nie do Hotelu Ritz, gdzie stawał zazwyczaj, lecz do Carltonu. Tu przede wszystkim zażądał od dyrektora zachowania tajemnicy jego pobytu w hotelu. Przez hali przeszedł szybko z podniesionym kołnierzem futra. Blumkiewicz, który stosownie do polecenia przyjechał w godzinę później, zajął się wszelkimi formalnościami, tłumacząc administracji hotelu i służbie, że jego szef jest tak zajęty, iż wchodzenie do jego pokoju jest absolutnie wzbronione, a dopuszczanie jakichkolwiek obcych osób spowoduje natychmiastowe przeniesienie się prezesa do innego hotelu. Jednocześnie Blumkiewicz głośno wypytywał, czy nie nadszedł jeszcze kufer z rzeczami, które miano wysłać z Brukseli autem. Oczywiście żadnego kufra nie było, gdyż Blumkiewicz zajął się jego kupieniem dopiero nazajutrz rano.Tymczasem Paweł nie opuszczał swego numeru, a telefonistka z centrali hotelowej mogła stwierdzić jedynie to, że niemal bez przerwy rozmawiał telefonicznie z miastem. Wieczorne dzienniki przyniosły wiadomość o przybyciu Pawła Dalcza, podały też kilka nazwisk ogólnie znanych finansistów, którzy od jutra wraz z nim mają rozpocząć narady nad sytuacją gospodarczą. Niektórzy z tych panów wypowiedzieli wobec przedstawicieli prasy poglądy nieukrywanie pesymistyczne i z rezerwą, ale stanowczo podali w wątpliwość samą autentyczność wywiadu Dalcza, a to ze względu na zbyt pochopny jego optymizm. Istotnie nazajutrz w jednej z agenturowych firm Pawła rozpoczęły się narady. Paweł robił wszystko, by w oczach zebranych wyglądać na najbardziej zdenerwowanego, by wywrzeć wrażenie tonącego, który bodaj brzytwy gotów jest się chwycić. Kiedy zaś przed wieczorem jeden z Holendrów wyraźnie postawił wniosek przerwania bezcelowych narad, Paweł niespodziewanie wysunął argument, który nakazywał ich przedłużenie: otrzymał właśnie depeszę, że okręt „Maurytania” przybywa z New Yorku za dwa dni, a na pokładzie „Maurytanii” znajduje się sam Lincoln Warwick, prezes Union Banku. Depesza była prawdziwa i zawarta w niej wiadomość również. Zebrani zaś nie mogli wiedzieć, czy istotnie Union nie zechce ratować Banku Pożyczek Międzynarodowych, w którym, w razie krachu, straciłby przecie pokaźny kapitał. Tylko Paweł wiedział, że Lincoln Warwick przybywa w celu właśnie zażądania rachunku, co będzie równoznaczne z krachem. Przedłużenie jednak obrad było dla Pawła konieczne z innego względu. W Paryżu przywozi się codziennie do prosektorium przeciętnie czterdzieści zwłok denatów niewiadomego nazwiska. Są to ciała ludzi, którzy w jakiś nagły sposób rozstali się z życiem, najczęściej śmiercią samobójczą. Są to ciała ludzi różnej płci, różnej pozycji społecznej, różnego wzrostu, wieku i wyglądu. Jedne otaczane są wyjątkowym zainteresowaniem policji, inne, należące do obojętnych cudzoziemców, włóczęgów czy osób niepozornej kondycji, nie obchodzą nikogo, poza dyżurnym funkcjonariuszem prosektorium. Dyżurny zaś funkcjonariusz pobiera za przyjmowanie, zapisywanie i wydawanie zwłok bardzo skromną pensyjkę siedmiuset franków miesięcznie, wliczając w to i płacę za dyżury nocne, wyjątkowo nudne i bądź co bądź nieprzyjemne, zważywszy samotność wśród trupów. Człowieka zarabiającego z trudem swoje siedemset franków nietrudno przekonać, że kwota stu tysięcy jest dlań nie do pogardzenia, a Paweł przekonywać umiał. Ostatecznie niezanotowanie jednego bezimiennego trupa i oddanie go zamiast grabarzowi komuś innemu nie było wcale zbrodnią. Małe zaś wykroczenie służbowe warte było stu dużych niebieskożółtawych papierków. Trudność polegała na zupełnie czymś innym. Oto klient domagał się, by towar był dużych rozmiarów, by nie miał wiele ponad czterdziestkę i by był jak najbardziej „świeży”, pech zaś chciał, że przez całe trzy dni nic takiego nie można było znaleźć w asortymencie nie obchodzącym już policji. Dopiero na czwarty dzień przywieziono do hotelu Carlton kufer Pawła Dalcza. Nad wniesieniem tego ciężkiego przedmiotu do apartamentu zajmowanego przez prezesa czuwał sekretarz Blumkiewicz. Prezesa nikt w tym dniu nie widział. Ostatnio wczoraj wieczorem wrócił bardzo zdenerwowany i – jak uskarżał się portierowi pan Blumkiewicz – prezes zamknął się w swojej sypialni, zakazując wstępu i nie chcąc nawet zjeść śniadania. W porze obiadowej sekretarz, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, znowu dzielił się z portierem swym niezadowoleniem. Chciałby wyjść na miasto, a nie może odejść bez pozwolenia prezesa. Tymczasem ten na pukania wcale nie odpowiada. Że nie odpowiada też na dzwonki telefonu, wiedział już portier od telefonistki. Około dziesiątej, gdy znowu doń przyszedł zaniepokojony sekretarz, zdecydowali się zawiadomić o wszystkim dyrektora. Dyrektor, człowiek opanowany, wywnioskował wprawdzie z półsłówek sekretarza, że Paweł Dalcz znajdował się wczoraj wieczorem nie bez poważnych przyczyn w stanie rzadkiego u niego zdenerwowania, żeposiadał rewolwer, że jednak czasami zamykał się w taki sam sposób bez żadnych przykrych konsekwencyj. Wobec tego należało jeszcze poczekać. Czekano też do godziny drugiej w nocy. O drugiej rozpoczęto głośne, a później bardzo głośne pukanie. Wobec absolutnej ciszy, jaka pomimo to panowała w sypialni, zdecydowano się wyważyć drzwi, a na żądanie sekretarza, który nie wykluczył możności zasłabnięcia swego szefa, sprowadzono wraz z policją policyjnego lekarza rewiru. O godzinie trzeciej wkroczono do sypialni. Na łóżku leżały zimne już zwłoki z raną postrzałową klatki piersiowej w okolicy serca. Paweł Dalcz nie żył. Już z pobieżnych oględzin pokoju można było wywnioskować, że samobójczy strzał nastąpił wczoraj wieczorem. Na bocznym stoliku stała nietknięta kolacja, a na biurku leżał niezaklejony list pisany po polsku, a adresowany do matki denata. Potrawy zakrzepły gruntownie, atrament już zdążył sczernieć. Zresztą i data na liście mówiła za siebie. Lekarzowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak stwierdzić zgon Pawła Dalcza i spisać o tym urzędowy akt, na którym podpisał, się świadkowie znający denata, jego osobisty sekretarz, portier, dyrektor hotelu i kilka osób służby. – Taki człowiek – kiwał głową, wychodząc z pokoju, komisarz policji – taki człowiek i kryzys go zabił. – To jasne – przytaknął sędzia śledczy. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska